trumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trumps: Origins
Introduction: Characters: * Shunt * Zenith * Rasputin * Lucky Strike * Doppelgänger * Kickback * Caleb * Gregory * Nancy Category:Campaign Summary Plot Summary 1. When a meteorite is dropped into the nuclear reactor at Reed College, some students begin to develop superpowers. Outside of minor experimentation, they go about their daily lives and keep their powers to themselves. One night, after a particularly difficult week of classes, Lucky Strike and Doppelgänger throw a house party. Shunt and Zenith, ready to celebrate their completed lab, join in the festivities. After a couple of drinks, the majority of the party has dispersed, but Zenith and Shunt don’t quite feel up to walking home. They’re about to get up when the entire building shakes. It happens again and everyone runs toward the window. Dave, also known as ‘that asshole’ in Raleigh's freshman Hum conference is outside using their power to throw trashcans and set off car alarms. When Coach Davis and Grace tell them to quiet down, Kickback breaks the window. They blames the people in the house for the superpower fiasco and screams that they’ve ruined any chance he’s had of a normal life. With them being so aggressive, the people in the house see no alternative but to engage. Doppelgänger engages, until Zenith is able to trap them in a tree. While trapped in the tree, kickback explains that they were approached by “Them” but some sort of block prevents them from telling the people from the house any more information. Realizing they can’t get anything else out of Kickback (and that they’re injured) the people from the house call the campus safety and Shunt pulls Dave into the mirror plane to drop them from the tree. After that incident the five people in the house, Lucky Strike, Rasputin, Doppelgänger, Shunt and Zenith band together and form a superhero team they call The Triple F. 2. After a couple of months of heroism, every member of the Triple F gets and email in their student accounts. The email asks to meet the team in Portland. It’s signed by the CEO of a local tech startup that’s gotten more prominent in the last couple months. Unsettled that this guy somehow knows all their secret identities, the team sends Shunt and Lucky Strike to check out Expansive Business Consulting. Shunt continually shunts themself and Lucky Strike around the building, using the mirror plane to avoid detection. They make their way into Caleb’s office and discreetly have a look around, staying in the mirror plane to avoid detection. Caleb’s office has a desk facing away from the door, towards a gigantic window. The shelves and items on the desk are spotless and immaculately placed, but the desktop is cluttered and painfully full of folders. As of noon, there was a typical business e-mail on the screen. On the way out, they encounter one other person who Lucky Strike identifies as having powers, but escape detection and learn no more information. After that the team emails Caleb and agrees to meet up in a nearby park at 3:00 the next day. 3. Shunt drops a getaway vehicle in the mirror plane a couple blocks away from the park they’re supposed to meet Caleb at and the team heads over. Caleb explains that he wanted to talk with the team to offer them a special opportunity. He will sponsor them if they agree to occasionally serve the best interests of his company. The team refuses with various degrees of politeness. Caleb brings up the seeming media blackout that’s been present in Portland. Despite the existence of super powers clearly centered at Reed, no one has tried to bother any of the students. Rather than appreciating their thanks, the Triple F inform him that they’re still not interested. Frustrated, Caleb uses his power to “suggest” the Triple F leaves town. Rasputin and Zenith turn and begin walking away. Shunt crosses onto the mirror plane and aims, then crosses back to shoot an arrow at Caleb’s knee. A man, Gregory, jumps off a nearby building and engages Doppelgänger. They’re fairly evenly matched. Meanwhile, Nancy, the girl Lucky Strike and Shunt noticed at the company, watches Shunt even as they step onto the mirror plane, aim and step out to fire. She still ends up getting shot in the shoulder, but her power creates a double, this one armed with a bow. The double retaliates by shooting Shunt in the shoulder. While Shunt and Doppelgänger engage in their various battles, Lucky Strike gets in a fist fight with Caleb. Zenith and Rasputin try and get to the getaway vehicle, but without Shunt to take them to the mirror dimension, they can’t really follow Caleb’s orders. A couple minutes later, they snap out of it and Rasputin attacks Gregory. Lucky Strike breaks Caleb’s nose and then turns to help Shunt who, after shooting Nancy in the hand, is shot in the stomach in retaliation. As she turns, she sees the horde of dogs that Zenith has been gathering run into Nancy on the way to attack Caleb. Nancy falls to the ground and, before she can get up and start doing more damage, Lucky Strike runs over and bashes her face a couple times with her shoe. Gregory is still holding his own against Doppelgänger and Rasputin so with the other enemies down, Zenith turns their attention to that fight. After Gregory is hit hard enough to stumble off balance, Zenith grows a nearby tree to stab him- right through the brain. Caleb passes out. With their enemies down, the team calls for the police and medical support, both for Shunt and Caleb and his crew. Category:Campaign Summary